fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
＃OnlineStar
#OnlineStar is an original idol series by Millyna which tells the story of Sakaki Mai who turns into an internet idol after receiving a mysterious computer and the OnlineStar program and follows her through her new life. Currently, the series is scheduled to have 48 episodes. Synopsis *Episodes List Year 2138 AD, the "VirtNet" has become daily life. Users can share images and videos, post short messages or longer as blog posts. Private conversations and video calling is also included, just like the new feature of VirtReality. Users can meet each other in prepared venues, looking like their VirtNet avatar. Those VirtReality events have become popular events as one can disguise as everyone, despite copying others avatars is almost impossible. Each human on earth may only own one VirtNet account which is assigned by their passport number. Mai is quite the normal student, anyone would expect. Her first year in high school turns out difficult because her best friends are still attending middle school unlike her who is now attending the Public Radiant Garden School. Somehow, she doesn't really find any friends and keeping in touch with them turns out difficult. The only thing, she has left is her secret hobby - song writing. She adores music and loves to sing and play but never ever, she'd sing or play in front of anyone, not even her best friends. One day, a mysterious package arrives. In it is a brand-new computer with a letter saying "You need to be heard. You have a gift. This is mine to you." On the computer itself is a program installed named "OnlineStar". After setting up everything, she suddenly enters a VirtNet space at an unknown place but not as her own avatar but as a brand-new account. And without being able to realize it, she turns into an internet idol and the newest trend in the world wide web. Development OnlineStar's basic idea, a girl becomming an idol through a computer program was born in December 2016. Originally, #OnlineStar was a Hatsune Miku fanfiction, freaturing the main character (whose name varied a lot) to become Hatsune Miku. Mai's original name varied a lot, from Japanese to English and back, because Millyna was unsure whenever to write the story out of the view of a Japanese person or of an American person. She wanted the story to be understandable for people who didn't know or like the Japanese anime culture. This was the point where the fanfiction part was erased. Originally, Mai sang songs written by others before it changed to her own songs. To Millyna, the fact that everyone can write a song for Miku was too important to erase it from a fanfiction. As well, the story was supposed to be written out of the view of an American person by now and Miku wouldn't fit that well in this case. The fanfiction part was erased and the idol identity named "Kira Star". The katakana for "Star" (スタア instead of スター) are wrong on purpose. For a long time, the series was supposed to center about middle school. However, due to the fact that Millyna didn't want a twele years old main character which she considers to be too young for several things, the whole series was changed to high school. Characters Please note that 'Main Characters' refers the six protagonists of the anime. 'Minor Characters' doesn't mean that the characters only have a minor plot role, they just don't count as protagonists. Main Characters Sakaki Mai (坂木　舞) Mai is a shy 15-years old girl who prefers to stay in the back and go unnoticed. After starting to attend high school, her life turns out even more diffecult as her best friends still attend middle school. She loves music a lot and can play several instruments. Songwriting is often considered to be her special skill as she is doing this for ages already. After recreiving a mysterious computer with the OnlineStar-program, she starts to be the internet idol Kira Star (キラ・スタア). April Parker (エープリル・パーカー) April is Mai's best friend and Luca's twin sister at the age of 14. Unlike Mai, she's an outgoing girl who doesn't stay back. She's sporty and clever but also quickly turns into a angry person. Unlike her brother who prefers to solute things by thinking and talking, she usually prefers to work with her own hands. April is quite creative and despite being a sport fan, often plays video games. Her father is American and she grew up bilingual. Luca Parker (ルーカー・パーカー) Luca is one of Mai's closest friends and April's twin sister. He's a quiet 14-years old boy but unlike Mai not shy. Whenever she believes to be need to, she speaks unlike Mai. She is very intelligent but rather weak when compared to other boys. He is getting along very well with his classmates either way. Luca is interessted in physics, chemistry and computer science. Just like his sister, he often plays video games. His father is American and he grew up bilingual. Sakaki Rara (坂木　楽々) Rara is Mai's cousin and 16 years old. Currently, she is living in Niigata due to her father's job. Rara and Mai often chat with each other and Rara tries to encourage Mai to talk to her classmates and find new friends. Rara loves drawing, sewing and gossip. Commonly, the chapters start with Mai and Rara chatting with each other. Ishikawa Ren (石川　蓮) Ren is a 3rd-year student at Radiant Garden's high school division and the president of the students council. Aside of being almost every girl's crush at the school, he is talented in both studies and sports. Despite being polite to everyone, he doesn't seem to have any real friendships aside his friendship with Eriko. He lives with Eriko in an appartment in Tokyo without his parents. Amakawa Eriko (天川　恵理子) Eriko is a 3rd-year student at Radiant Garden's high school division. She is usually called Eri (えり) by friends and family. While it's undisclsoed what their relationship exactly is, she lives together with Ren in an appartment in Tokyo alone. Eriko is member of the school orchestra and the choir and enjoys music a lot. She wants to become a musical actress. Secondary Characters *Sakaki Rena (坂木　麗奈) - Mai's mother and Rara's aunt. *James Parker (ジェームズ・パーカー) - April and Luca's father. *Fukugawa Ami (福川　網) - April and Luca's step-mother. *Sakaki Sakura (坂木　桜) - Rara's mother and Mai's aunt. *Sakaki Itsuki (坂木　樹) - Rara's father and Mai's aunt. Rena's older brother. *Sakaki Kazuki (坂木　和樹) - Rara's little brother and Mai's cousin. *Tanaka-sensei (田中先生) - 1-B's homeroom teacher. *Minami Yamato (南　大和) - A hardcore idol fan and classmate of Mai. *Lilylight (リリィライト) - A blogger who posts news about idols. *Suzuhara Mikako (鈴原　美香子) - A classmate of April and Luca. *Yamichi Ayu (屋道　あゆ) - A classmate of Mai and a friend of Mai. *Suzuki Yumi (鈴木　弓) - A classmate of Mai. *Fukuhara Aki (福原　秋) - A classmate of Mai. *Hashimoto-sensei (橋本先生) - A teacher at Radiant Garden's high school division who is in charge of the school orchestra. 3-C's homeroom teacher. *Takura Touma (田倉　斗真) - A classmate of Mai and the classes representative. *Saito Yasu (西都　安) - A student in Mai's high school who is part of the students council. *Hirota Arata (広田　あらた) - A 'higher-up' at VirtNet company. *Connecti (コネクティー) - VirtNet's fomer mascot. *Mysterious Person (幻の人) - A mysterious person with mysterious methods and mysterious aims. *Ahane Akane (阿波根　茜) - Akane is an assistant at VirtNet. Music : ''Please refer this category for all pages. '' Currently, one album of insert songs, Virtual Idol, is announced. The album is to include all insert songs that appeared in Episode 01 to Episode 10 and the opening of the series. Trivia * First Original Fanseries by Millyna. Category:User:Millyna Category:Fan Series Category:OnlineStar